


Halves

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Series: Mostly Normal [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Janus - Freeform, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Quests, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: Madeline is the oldest child of Janus alive in this millennia. She spends most of her time mothering her siblings and prying them apart from each other when they start fighting. She never expected to be chosen for a quest, nor did she expect to stumble down the path that she was eventually led down.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: Mostly Normal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813639
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Halves

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I never, ever do fics that deal with OC's because I feel like they're tacky and self-insert prone (which I find cringy). However, my ex and I started writing this fic and the story has never gone away. I wanted to write it and decided that I should upload it to let whoever wanted to read it. You might be able to find another serious by the name Mostly Normal with three fics in it. Originally, my ex and I were going to rewrite these but then she flaked out on me and never continued to write it. We've been broken up for longer than a year and a half and I felt that I should be able to continue on with it. These are my versions of the story entirely, so the content is going to be different and a lot more mature. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone! <3

Hot, sticky air flooded in through the open windows and clung to every inch of the cabin. The moisture from the lake seemed to have evaporated into the air to cling to every bit of wood and skin that it could find. The windows were pressed open as far as they could go, allowing nothing but warm air and humidity to swamp the small room. Four bunk beds were pressed against the Southernmost wall, in various states of mess. The Chinese privacy curtain had been pushed back against the wall to open up the room in a desperate attempt to get some airflow. There were two end tables pressed in between the bunks on the female and male sides of the room. 

“Who thought that having a summer camp with no AC was a good idea?” Madeline whined as she rolled over on her bed. The pillows were shoved to the sides from where they had been hastily thrown at the headboard. 

“I don’t think it’s that bad,” Elliot replied as he diligently tucked his thin cotton blanket underneath the mattress on all sides. 

“Yeah, well, not all of us are from Arizona,” Ara snarled as she snapped her book shut. She was sitting on the floor in front of her bed, which was unmade but tidy enough to be counted as acceptable when the next round of inspections came. 

“Ara, you’re just grumpy because Perry left last week and now you have nothing to ogle at,” Rio grinned wickedly as he hefted himself up on his elbows. 

“Say that again and I’ll run you through faster than you can laugh,” she threatened quickly. “I have no interest in the man that every girl in this camp is swooning over.”

“I’m not swooning over Percy,” Madeline defended. “And Nora is too young to even understand what swooning is.”

“I know what swooning is! It’s what Elliot does every time he sees-” the young girl was quickly cut off by her older half-brother clamping a hand over her mouth. 

“Hush, you gremlin,” he grumbled before he squealed and took his hand away from her. “What are you? Fi-” he stopped himself and shook his head. 

“What did you expect?” Madeline laughed, pressing a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

“Hey Nora, bite him next time,” Ara said as she hefted herself up from her lying position. She grabbed a towel from the shared closet at the back corner of the cabin and yawned. 

“Where are you going?” Madeline asked as her protective instincts flared.

“Out,” she said plainly as she turned and tried to walk out. 

Rio stuck his leg up and blocked the door. He pointed a single finger at her accusingly and narrowed his eyes. “Spill, gump!”

“If you don’t move your leg, I will break it,” she threatened. She darted forward and grabbed his ankle, holding it tightly in her grip. 

“We’re just worried about you,” Elliot defended as he stayed just out of arm’s reach. 

“Fine. I’m going to go down to the swimming lesson by the lake so that I don’t die of heat stroke,” she grumbled.

“Or you’re going so that you can sit there and remember Percy,” he teased before shrieking in pain as her nails dug into his exposed flesh. 

“Enough!” Madeline called as she quickly got off of her bed and pried her half-sister’s hand off of her half-brother’s ankle. “Can you behave and not aggravate your sister for two minutes?”

“It’s not in my DNA,” he shrugged as he rubbed the crescent shaped nail marks on his skin. 

“I think that going down to the lake for the swimming lesson would be good for all of us. I don’t think Nora has ever actually been in water outside of bath time before,” Madeline smiled. 

“Whatever,” Ara growled as she opened the door and slammed it behind her, letting just a bit of warm air flood into the room. 

Madeline sighed and walked further into the room. She picked up her younger half-sister and tossed the six-year-old over her shoulder as she pulled the Chinese folding curtain out to its full length. She helped the younger girl change into something that would be more comfortable for swimming and then sat on her bunk while brushing the long, dark locks into a braid.

“Is swimming hard?” Nora asked curiously before she whimpered as the brush reached a particularly snarled lock of hair.

“Only sometimes. And you’re little, so they would start you off in the shallows and teach you how to tread water first,” Elliot replied quickly as he changed into a pair of swimming trunks and a Camp Half-Blood orange t-shirt on the other side of the curtain.

“I think swimming only gets fun when you know enough to start grabbing people’s legs under the water,” Rio grinned widely as he got up off of the floor and walked behind the curtain to change as well. 

“When you live somewhere where it’s this hot during the winter, you think that any swimming is fun,” Elliot shrugged as he tugged a comb through his semi-short locks.

When they had all gotten presentable and dressed in appropriate swimming attire, they left their cabin and quickly headed down to the lake. Most of the camp was at the lesson to beat the heat, having the same idea as the children of Janus. Several of the Romans were also in attendance, though they looked uncomfortable and unsure that they were allowed to be there. 

“Okay!” the leader shouted. Madeline wasn’t quite sure who it was, since it was hard to keep track of everyone that went to and from the camps and the mortal world. It was obviously someone that had acceled in Percy’s classes if they were being allowed to teach now. 

“I want everyone that can swim over here, and then everyone that can’t on this side!” they called. They had short cropped hair that fell out of a ponytail down around their face in a few places. They had on a pair of jean shorts and an orange t-shirt like every other Camp Half-Blood attendee. 

The students quickly parted with Nora being the only one of the Janus siblings going into the side of people that didn’t know how to swim. The people that already did know how to swim were further split into skill levels.

Madeline kept an eye on her sister the entire time that the lesson went on, almost not noticing how much cooler she felt now that she was in the lake. When the lesson finally finished, she was eager to get to her younger sibling and to make sure that she was okay since she knew how often Nora got overwhelmed. She kept staring at the six-year-old as she played on the edge of the dock and didn’t notice where she was going. 

“Oof,” a male voice murmured as hands reached up and brought her down into the water.

She struggled for a moment, rolling over as she tried to break free from his hold and be able to get some proper air. In her surprise, she had inhaled some water, which came back up the moment she got her head above the water. Madeline coughed as she slowly got her footing and pulled her hair away from her face. “What the-” she began before she pulled away her wet pink locks and saw who she had run into.

“Are you okay?” the son of Athena asked as he ran a hand through his blond locks. He put his elbow over his mouth and coughed a few times to get the water he had swallowed out of his lungs.

“Did you have to trip me?” she asked, ignoring the way that heat rose in her face as she looked over the teenager in front of her. 

“You were the one that ran into me. I didn’t trip you,” he replied matter-of-factly. 

“You didn’t have to grab my shoulders and take me under the water with you,” she defended. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down after she heard her younger sister scream. “Listen, I’m sorry that I ran into you but I need to go,” she darted around him and waded through the water until she was finally at the shore.

“Nora? Are you okay?” she asked worriedly once she was finally close enough for the young girl to hear her. 

“Mhm! Rio threw me into the lake,” she grinned, balling her hands into fists and bouncing up and down excitedly. 

“I thought that you were hurt,” she sighed, rubbing her forehead.

“Is that why you ran into that guy and pushed him into the lake?” Rio asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Again!” Nora nearly commanded him. Rio grinned and grabbed hold of the lifevest that someone had found for her. He hauled her sideways and threw her off of the peer into the water. Nora bobbed up in the water and then slowly paddled back to the shore. 

Madeline took a moment to breath and calm down, looking over the other campers. They were all either in the water or next to it since the water and around it was so much cooler than the rest of the camp. They had formed small groups with each other and were chatting while the younger kids played Marco Polo or other games.

“Excuse me,” someone next to her said. 

She turned and saw that it was the same Athena camper that she had run into in the lake. “Oh! It’s you,” she blurted before she flushed. “N-not that that’s a bad thing, I just wasn’t expecting to see you again after I was so rude to you.”

“It’s okay. I wanted to give you a towel,” he handed her a fluffy towel that was identical to the one wrapped around his shoulders.

She reached out to take it and let her eyes trail over the water droplets glistening on his tanned skin and running down his well-toned muscles. She wasn’t a fan of the hugely heroic types that had overly defined muscles and looked like they had never seen fat a day in their lives. But the camper in front of her had a well toned body without overdoing it, something that generally happened with the basic non-optional training they got during camp.

“Thank you,” she cleared her throat as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks again.

“No problem. It’s the least I can do after I tripped you,” he winked and turned away from her to leave. She giggled like a schoolgirl and wiped the water off of her face while watching him walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write!  
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please consider leaving me a comment telling me what I could have done better or what you liked. There will be more installments in this series, so consider checking them out if you enjoyed this installment.
> 
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone! <3


End file.
